Kiss Me Again
by thricechampions
Summary: I can't help but smile as he speaks; his words make my heart flutter. "He's too good to be true." Both my head and my heart agree on that. - AJ is stuck thinking about the past, and not considering her future. Could a friend in her present help her to finally move on?


**Kiss Me Again**

**A/N: **just found this at the bottom of my college bag, wrote it in one of my free periods before the six week holidays, haha. i know the whole thing has passed now, but i ship aj and punk, which is why i decided to write a oneshot about them.  
influenced by the song "kiss me again" by we are the in crowd.  
apologies if there are any typos, i'm uploading this in my free period and don't have time to read through it all again. i should be doing work! aha.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

Like a blade across skin, his sharp words cut into me. I opened my mouth to speak, but words failed me. Instead I simply stood there, looking up at him as my heart bled. I scanned his face, hoping to find a glimmer in his eyes as he stared into my eyes, but there was no emotion. His eyes were cold, just like his heart. They'd warned me about this. They'd said he'd break my heart, but I refused to believe them. I thought Daniel, _my_ Daniel, would love me until hell froze over. He stepped past me, leaving me alone both physically and emotionally as he exited the ring and walked back up the ramp. I could hear some of the crowd boo, but I was in my own world now. My body shut down as realisation hit me. _He'd left me_. Tears fell uncontrollably as it sunk in. I wasn't sure whether it was the humiliation or heartache that hurt the most, but I knew I'd never felt pain like that either way. I crumbled in the centre of the ring, and referees came to aid me to the back, but I couldn't move. Everything was a daze. I just hoped it was a nightmare that I would soon awake from. No matter what people thought about Daniel, _I_ knew he was a good person. His championship reign had gone to his head, yes, but when it was just the two of us on our day off together I remembered why I fell in love with him.

_-End of Flashback-_

Two months on, I'm still not over him. I look on as he leans in and his lips meet his girlfriend's. He used to kiss me with them lips. He should _still _kiss me with them lips. But even I can see them lips never kissed me as lovingly. His lips were rough when they kissed me, as if it was a chore. I've been able to see that he never loved me as much as he _could_, but deep down I know he still loves me. Or at least that's what my heart wants me to believe.  
"AJ, quit staring! It's getting weird now!" He calls, putting his arm around _her._ She sniggers and wraps her arms around him as if to declare her ownership over him. I shake my head and turn away from them, walking down the hall. Walking with my head down, I turn the corner and hit someone, as I stumble back they speak.  
"Hey! Watch where you're go–" I look up and their expression changes, "…AJ?"  
"Sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going." I blush and quickly walk past him but he grabs my arm and turns me back around to face him.  
"What's up?" He sighs, still holding my arm. He'd been there for me since Daniel broke up with me, always making sure I was okay, and still feels the need to check up on me. I guess it's nice that he cares, but I don't want to become too attached to him. Eventually he'll find someone and he'll stop caring for me then. I've tried to detach myself from him since I realised I was developing feelings for him, but he keeps appearing and all the feelings come flooding back.  
"It's nothing Phil, honest." I lie, forcing a smile. He leans down to my level, looking into my eyes, and causes my stomach to flip.  
"You're lying. I can tell. Come on, tell Uncle Phil." He places his arm around my shoulder and walks me to his locker room where he tells me to sit down.

He sits himself down next to me, looking at me expectantly as he does so. "_Just tell him the truth", _my heart says, but my head says _"just tell him you're not feeling well. He'll just pester you if he knows you're _still _not over Daniel."  
_"I just feel a bit unwell, that's all." I try lying again. Hopefully he'll believe me this time.  
"AJ…" he starts, looking at me with sympathetic eyes that tell me he knows I'm hiding something.  
"Please don't start Phil..." I whine, my voice cracking slightly. Tears form in my eyes, and Phil brings me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I sob into his shirt, partly because I'm not over Daniel, but also because Phil is such a caring person. He's everything I wanted Daniel to be, but I'll never have him because he'll never look at me that way. The closest his lips will ever be to me is where he kisses my forehead.  
"I will start, AJ, because I care about you… _a lot. _Over the past two months I've gotten to know you, and you're a great girl. You don't deserve to be treated the way Bryan did, you deserve someone who will tell you they love you every day, someone who will treat you like you're the most important person in the world." I can't help but smile as he speaks; his words make my heart flutter. "_He's too good to be true." _Both my head and my heart agree on that. Phil sighs deeply and continues, "You truly deserve someone who'll treat you properly, someone like…"  
My heart stops momentarily, filling with hope as I ask, "someone like who?" I peer up from his chest to be greeted by his eyes. I can't quite read the emotion that I see, but it continues to fill me with hope.  
We gaze into each other's eyes for what feels like hours, trying to read each other. Suddenly, and much to my disappointment, he pulls his arms away from me and laughs to himself slightly, "it doesn't matter. Just… remember that there's someone out there for everyone. Anyway, I have a match soon so I should probably leave." I watch in confusion as he hastily leaves his locker room. _"What on Earth did he mean by that?"_

"It sounds like a certain someone has charmed the champion." Kaitlyn giggles, nudging me with her elbow. Once Phil had left for his match, I knew I had to speak to her. She's my best friend. I tell her everything, and she drops everything to listen to me.

"I don't think I've quite charmed him, I don't even know if he likes me _that _way." I look up to the TV to see Phil in his match and unconsciously smile as I see him.

"But I can tell you like _him _that way, and I think that you've got to find out how he feels about you."

"How? I can't exactly ask him, I'd get all nervous and awkward."

"I have an idea…" I look at Kaitlyn and see the mischief dancing in her eyes. She has a plan, "just kiss him."

If I had a drink in my hand, I would spray it in her face in disbelief, and she saw that by looking at my expression, "w-what? I-I… no! I couldn't! Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy at all! Look, you wouldn't have to speak to him, would you? If you do it out in the ring then you could quickly escape and not have to see him for a week, but obviously he's totally into you so that won't be necessary."

I shake my head. What a stupid idea. How could Kaitlyn even suggest that? Why can't she suggest a… sensible idea? Although, at the moment, it's the only idea that I actually have at the moment, so until any better ideas arise, it looks like one of my only options.

Following my talk with Kaitlyn, I walk to the guerrilla position and think about what I can do. Phil and Daniel are still in the ring. Kaitlyn's words run through my head again. I guess it's my only option. I convince them to play my entrance and I take a deep breath before stepping out. Both Phil and Daniel stop and look at me in confusion as I stand on the apron.

"What are you doing here, AJ?" Daniel growls as he approaches me, making the mistake of taking his eyes off Phil, who quickly takes the opportunity to roll him up for the pin. As the ref holds Phil's hand over his head, and the announcer calls CM Punk as the victor, I cautiously enter the ring. I start to wonder whether I'm doing the right thing. Both men stand on either side of me, looking at me as they await some kind of explanation. I look at Phil and feel the butterflies that he cause arise, but as I look at Daniel I feel the love I once felt, that once made me feel complete. I take a deep breath and turn to Daniel, assessing his expression. I need to know whether he still feels anything for me… anything at all. So, searching for the answer to that, I embrace him, locking lips with him in the hope of a response, but I get nothing. All I see is Phil's face.

When I pull away, Daniel is smiling; slightly confused but clearly enjoying the fact I'm not over him. I turn the other way and see Phil leaving the ring; his shoulders slumped as if he is… upset? I quickly exit the ring and force him to turn around as he often does with me.

"What?" He asks, opening his arms slightly as he does. I then take my opportunity, pulling him into me, pressing my lips against his. At first, he is shocked, but I soon feel him kiss back. _He's kissing back. _My heart begins to pound so hard I fear it may escape. As he puts his arms around my waist, he pulls me in closer, if that's possible, and by now I'm sure he can feel my racing heart against his chest. I've waited so long to feel like this, to feel loved and whole. He kisses me differently to Daniel. Daniel was rough, but Phil is gentle and loving. Reluctantly, after what seems a lifetime, I pull away from him, realising that we're in the middle of the show. I glance up at him, and see him looking at me with a slight smile spread across his lips, but the main expression is confusion. I cock my head slightly and smile, amused by the fact he hasn't moved a muscle, and skip back up the ramp.

When I get back behind the curtain, I see Kaitlyn stood smirking at me, "that was one hell of a kiss, Missy. I feel a bit like Cupid at the moment."

"Well then, Cupid, you can take your bow and arrow and fly back to the locker room. I think I can handle things from here." I retort as I hop on top of the chest nearest the curtain.

"I expect the position of chief bridesmaid at the wedding, and godmother to your offspring!" She calls back to me as she leaves, making me roll my eyes in amusement. She'll not let this go for a while.

I wait for Phil on top of the chest, but soon remember that Daniel was in the ring too, I kissed him. He'll need to come back through the curtain and he won't be happy. I begin to fret, but my thoughts are cut short by a familiar voice.

"AJ, look at me," he says, but I don't look up. He soon grows impatient with me and growls, "AJ, look at me when I'm fucking talking to you." I do as he says, but timidly. The fear I often felt towards the latter end of our relationship comes flooding back. He never hit me, but his voice was always threatening enough to hurt me.

"Look, Daniel, I-I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"You should be! For fuck sake AJ you're just so clingy and needy, no wonder you're still single. What guy in their right mind wants someone who turns their relationships into an obsession, someone who–"

"Bryan, for once in your life, shut up." I sigh with relief as Phil joins us and Daniel does, for once, as he is told.

"She's your problem now." He mutters before walking away.

"You alright?"

"I am now, yes." I breathe, a smile plastered across my face. He mimics my smile, making my heart melt.

"I'm glad to hear it…" we gaze at each other for a moment, similar to the way we did back in the locker room but this time it feels less… awkward. The silence is comfortable, "now, I don't wanna sound stupid or anything but… what was that out there? I mean… what did it mean?"

I have to catch my breath when he asks, I haven't thought about how I'm actually going to tell him, "I-I…" I stumble over my words. How do you tell someone you think you're falling for them? A deep sigh escapes my lips, "Phil… I… I have, uh, well… I have feelings for you, and I mean not just little teenage crush feelings, I, uh, mean like fully deep feelings because I, uh, think I might be f-falling for–" Phil puts me out of my misery and captures my lips in a short but sweet kiss. When he pulls away, he laughs.

"Are you done? I don't need you to explain everything to me; I just wanted you to tell me if you like me or not," he's still chuckling as I feel my face glow and I apologise under my breath. He then gently tips my chin upwards, forcing me to look at him, "hey, what are you embarrassed about? It's not your fault that I'm just too loveable."

"You wish." I smirk before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: **not sure what i feel about this, but oh well, thought i might as well post it! please review too. reviews = a very happy me :)


End file.
